<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting for Each Other by Periwinkle39</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247825">Waiting for Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periwinkle39/pseuds/Periwinkle39'>Periwinkle39</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Post-Canon, jonsa, jonsa drabble fest 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periwinkle39/pseuds/Periwinkle39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the finale, Sansa thinks about Jon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jon x Sansa Drabble</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting for Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after the show, before the events of "After," my post-canon fic. You don't have to have read that to read this, but as I was writing, I was thinking about it existing in that same universe.  </p>
<p>Also, because I am a dork, I wrote haiku to go along with this fic. If you hate bad poetry, I suggest you stay away.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>His essence lingers.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He is not in Winterfell</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Still, he surrounds her. </em>
</p>
<p>What does it mean to be haunted?</p>
<p>Sansa wonders if her mother ever mourned Brandon or any part of the life that might have been. Certainly, she never showed it and she never would have. Having learned from her mother, Sansa doesn’t show it either. She is Queen in the North. The spirits of those who lie beneath, in the crypts of Winterfell, are ghosts, but they are a comfort as well.</p>
<p>There is only one Stark who haunts her. She mourns his absence, mourns what could have been had they known. Jon is alive and yet he haunts her. </p>
<p>When she takes a deep breath in, she can feel how he tightened his embrace in that final moment. </p>
<p>When she closes her eyes, she can catch that final glimpse in her direction before he walked to the ship. </p>
<p>When she goes to the Godswood, she hears Bran’s words. “Jon is the true born son of Lyanna and Rhaegar.” She remembers her first thought upon hearing him: <em>He is a cousin, not a brother. </em>Then, <em>he is still a Stark</em></p>
<p>When she sits in the great hall, she looks for him. He is not there, but he is everywhere. She feels him just as he feels her.  One day he won’t be a living ghost. He will be here with her. She knows it. </p>
<p>Too much of him remains here for him not to return. His own ghosts haunt him and he must leave them behind. He cannot bring them back. He won’t. When he is ready he will come home.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where winter won't end, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>He sees her in the campfire.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Spring will call him home.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>